


I know every day you're thinking of me

by shesbeautifullyunconventional



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Galra Empire, Hate to Love, Look I know this is a crack ship but I love it, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbeautifullyunconventional/pseuds/shesbeautifullyunconventional
Summary: Birthday present for commsniv! Hope you like it, dude.(Title is from HNLY by Hayley Kiyoko)





	I know every day you're thinking of me

Haggar had disliked Commander Sniv from the start- she'd thought of him as selfish, rude, and full of himself. So a lot like all the other commanders, really. It was rare the witch was fond of a commander. In her ten thousand years as High Priestess, she had seen the rise and fall of many. She'd stopped paying attention to them long ago, and stopped relying on them even before that. So the fact that she particularly hated just one commander was a little unusual- it meant she had noticed him.

But Sniv had simply rubbed her up the wrong way immediately. With his confidence, brash attitude, and very annoying smirk, he'd got on her nerves deeply. Haggar had simply hoped he would just die off nice and soon, but unfortunately... He persisted. It was only after a good ten years had passed that she finally bothered to get to know him.. And somehow that had ended up with the two of them connecting, deeply. Mainly because she'd come to his aid when his ship was under attack, and stopped his sorry ass from bleeding out in a rubble filled corridor.

Because of that, they got talking. She told him some pretty personal things while she was patching him up, and he told her personal stuff too. After that, of course they felt differently.. She had saved his life, and he had got to know her a little. Due to this, they saw each other more. Got friendly. Chatted. And gradually, she fell for him. She'd spent so long alone, and when it was just the two of them.. The commander was genuinely kind and sweet towards her. She didn't quite understand why he liked her back, but whatever, she's not questioning her luck. He was still all the things she called him before, just in a good way, she supposed. She hated it. Haggar hated that she was becoming fond of him, but she couldn't stop herself. His brash attitude was suddenly instead observed to be a straight forward kind of honesty, and his selfishness was simple self preservation in this rather harsh empire. And his stupid smirk? It was kind of hot.

Rather unusually, the commander is not displaying his stupid-and-kinda-hot smirk today. Mostly he just looked pleasantly surprised, because he's literally just stepped foot in her lab, and she's immediately flung herself at him in a deeply un-Haggar like manner. What can she say, due to their work lives she's been unable to see him in person for well over two months. She's missed him. He lets out an amused chuckle, and picks her up by the waist with ease, setting her down on a nearby counter and using a hand to tilt her chin up to look at him. "Someones obviously missed me."

Haggar immediately rolls her eyes- there he goes with the smirk again. She gives a playful growl, but snuggles up against him all the same, looking up at him with slightly annoyed eyes. "You were gone for so long I thought you'd died horribly defending your ship." She pulls a face, mock disappointed. "Guess all the money I spent on champagne to celebrate your untimely demise was wasted.." Sniv only laughs again at that, and moves a hand to tug her hood off gently, revealing her face. He presses a kiss to her forehead, then stares down at her with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't realise I was worth champagne."

Haggar scowls, pulling her hood back up again. He flicks it back off again. She pulls it back up. This goes on for a minute or two till she gives in, looking up at him with a frown. "No, your untimely demise is worth champagne. You are not, because you are irritating. And a bad commander. And I don't like you." He might have been able to take her a little bit more seriously if it wasn't for the fact she was still pressed up against him, purring every time he touched her. He doesn't grace her with a response, instead nuzzling into her hair and breathing in her scent. They both stay quiet like that for a moment, pressed up close, just enjoying each others presence, till Sniv finally speaks.

"Hey, Haggar?" His tone is gentle, loving almost, and it gives her a pleasantly warm feeling that only he ever seems to be able to create. She looks up at his words, eyes soft.

"Mm?"

"I don't know what that machine does over there, but it's vibrating pretty violently."

"Oh. Quiznack."


End file.
